Of Gin and Rum
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: Sweeney Todd and POTC X-Over. When The pearl is in need of repair they stop at the closest port. London. What happens when they happen to run into Fleet Street and just step into Mrs. Lovett's Pie shop?
1. Chapter 1

_Of Gin and Rum_

Rated: T(just to be safe)

**IMPORTANT A/N: okay, so I haven't written an actual story in a long time. I have just been really busy. I still am but quite frankly I miss writing. Now personally, I suck with updating but I really am going to try hard with this story. I still have a few days before I go back to school so if I get good reviews I could possibly update again before I go back to school. After that, I will try to put one out once a week but I cant promise but I will try. And okay, I got inspired with the story when I just finished watching Sweeney Todd and then watched Pirates Of the caribbean 3. (I also saw some fan-art which got me inspired even though the story had nothing to do with it.) I am really sorry if the characters get OOC but for some parts to make this work they have to a little bit. I really do try hard to keep them in character though. As for the other character in the story I really hate making new people but I have to for this part no one else fit it. BUT I PROMISE SHE ISNT A MARY-SUE! Also the story takes place during the third POTC movie and its not completely following Sweeney Todd (or POTC for that matter) also, please excuse the spelling or grammatical errors I am a little sick so my not-so-great proof reading skills are a bit worse and im having some problems finding a betta so if any one Is willing please tell me (and i'm a die hard Sweenette and Jaszabeth fan. So sorry I will try to not incorporate it but I must a little bit ) so enjoy!!! P.s. Im sorry this is so long but its really the only one there will be.**

It was a cloudy day as all the shops were closing early except Mrs. Lovetts meat pie shop. Toby was asleep on the couch, gin in hand, while Mr. Todd was finishing up one of his last customers for the day as Mrs. Lovett was bringing up a fresh batch of pies. It was nearing summer when things would start to slow down again.

Meanwhile, over at the docks a rather large ship with black sails sailed into the port. It looked rather beaten up and in need of repair. Jack Sparrow strolled across deck and over to a scruffy looking man with a monkey perched on his arm as some grimy crew members followed.

"So its settled then, we stay here until the pearl is in running order." the man with dread locks said.

"One week tops, once we fix it up we go to shipwreck cove, and there will be no arguing that fact Jack" He said pointing a dirty finger at him. He turned to a woman with unruly mousy brown hair pulled into a loose bun atop of her head. "Marley, you will also be accompanying us with no argument, go with Jack to make sure he honors the call." He continued. She nodded and strode over to accompany Jack Sparrow.

Jack turned to face the crew. "you herd him, go! meet back here at dawn tomorrow, we need this up and running!" Jack commanded as a Mr. Hector Barbossa grimaced at Jack.

With in a Half an hour the pirates were spread out across town in various places to stay, as the Black Pearl was in no order to be on. It had been severely damaged after an incounter with some other ships.

Marley and Jack saunterd down Fleet Street until they came upon a pie shop. They ducked in for the rain was just starting. Mrs. Lovett looked up as she herd the bell ring.

"Hello, can i help you?" She said cheerly but a little baffled at the clothes they were wearing.

"Actually, yes you can, we will take two meat pies" Marley said with a small smile and sat down at the closest table to the door.

"And some rum two" Jack sparrow said sitting down at the same table.

"Sorry love, we haven't any rum. But we do have gin" She said putting the two pies onto plates and pulling out a bottle of gin.

"I'll take some" Marley said as Jack grimaced a little.

"I'll pass." he said looking at the table. She brought the pies over to them along with the glass of Gin.

"So, are you from around here?" Mrs. Lovett said lightly looking at their clothes. Very rarely do you see a man with dread locks and a woman with a pistol around here.

"No, Everywhere you could say." Jack said taking a huge bite out of the meat pie.

"Oh, what do you mean?" She said a little confused at the everywhere.

"Life at sea" Marley cleared up the statement.

"so your sailors?" She asked them.

"Pirates" Jack quickly corrected her.

"Pirates you say?" She said taking a seat at the stool across the room. "What brings you to Fleet Street?"

"Our ships a little beaten up, it should be repaired by the end of this week, until then we are going to have to find a place to stay." Marley said swallowing a huge hunk of her pie. It was like they hadn't eaten in months.

"Oh, well might I know your names?" Mrs. Lovett asked them.

"I would be _Captain_ Jack Sparrow" He emphasized captain when he said it flashing her a toothy grin.

"Marley Wild" she said taking yet another bite out of her pie.

"Ah," she said and trailed off as Toby came into the room.

"I didn't know we had any customers today" Toby said approaching the counter.

"Yes, love" Mrs. Lovett said sighing a little.

"I'm Toby who are you?" Now, generally Toby was never this talkative with customers but since they were the only ones of the day he figured he might as well.

"Im Marley Wild" she said to the child. Normally, she was not the nicest of the bunch but hey, it was just a child.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" He said finishing off the last bit of pie.

"Your Jack Sparrow?!" The child exclaimed. Mrs. Lovett was taken aback a little that Toby knew of him. He did spend half his life in a work house so he probably did hear a lot more then a normal child would.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow" He corrected.

"You escaped from a island only using sea turtles!" Toby voice filled with interest and curiosity.

"That was me, my crew had committed treason and left me on an island. Now, when you do this you are supposed to leave a man with one bullet and pistol…" Jack started to tell the story to Toby as Marley rolled her eyes and collected the dishes and the glass from the table and brought them over to Mrs. Lovett.

"Care for some help with the dishes?" She motioned to Jack "That might take a while." She said walking over to the sink. "If your really want to" Mrs. Lovett said. She generally did not get any help with the dishes. Not that Mr. T wasn't a help. Without him she would still have no customers.

"So where do you plan on staying?" Mrs. Lovett asked her.

"I'm not sure yet" Marly replied honestly.

"We have an extra room here if you really needed a place to stay." She offered. It was only for a few days and the pie shop was slow this time of year anyway. They were pirates, they had probably killed before so they shouldn't be too terrified of the meat pies.

"That would be great, thank you" Marley said. She honestly did not know how she can go from complete maniac one minute to a completely "normal" person.

"Sure let me just tell my other tenant." She said and began to walk up the stairs. She knew he would have a problem with it before she even asked but, hopefully he would not mind…she knew that was 100 sure of that not being possible.

She walked into the barber shop. As normal, Sweeney was staring out his window. "Love, I need to talk to you."

"Then talk." He said with no emotion in his voice. He couldn't stand when she would do this.

"I met two people to day" she hesitated a little, she could tell he wasn't one to take this lightly. "They needed a place to stay for a few days so I said they could stay in the spare room.

"What?" He hissed outrage growing in his voice.

"They were pirates, it's not like they haven't killed before. They wont be a bother they will be out most of the day anyway!" She said trying to calm him down.

"Why would you do that!?" He came closer to her gripping his razor. He knew he wouldn't kill her though, he always knew he wouldn't, but she didn't know that.

"They needed a place to stay!" She said grasping how stupid it sounded.

"this doesn't mean I'm going to stop practicing." He said taking out his razor from his pocket and opening it.

"I'm not saying you were. Toby lives here and he doesn't know." she said. "what if they find out?" he asked walking back to the window.

"They kill! Their pirates! They do it all the time." She said.

"Leave" He said the anger still not gone from his voice. He knew it was a simple way out of arguing. She never quite backed down from an argument. Even with him. He sat back down onto a stool.

"I'll bring up dinner later." She said stepping out the door.

Back downstairs Marley was sitting with Jack and Toby while Jack was still going on about how he got his beloved Black Pearl Back. Mrs. Lovett walked back down the stars and sighed. She walked back into the shop.

"Mrs. Lovett! I was just about to start another one of my amazing escape stories. Care to listen?" He said in a abnormally happy mood. Marley snorted a laugh at Jack's enthusiasm. Apparently Toby's curiosity went to his head.

"Well I don't see why not love." she said joining them. After a few hours, and epic tails, Jack and Marley went to the spare room where they would be staying the next five days as Toby sat at the very table as Mrs. Lovett finished up the last of the dishes when Mr. Todd came down.

"where are they?" he said without an hello.

"In the spare room. Apparently they are going to the docks tomorrow morning to start to repair the ship with the rest of their crew." She said pulling out a plate for him and taking out a pie from the oven.

"do either need a shave?" He asked her examining her razor.

"One is a woman so no and the other seems pretty happy with his facial hair" she said.

He staid silent. As she spoke up again. "how many did you get today?"

"five." he said then looked at Toby. "Toby its late go to bed." He said flatly. The last thing he wanted was for him to find out anything.

"But i'm not ready" Toby argued. Sweeney Todd not wanting to argue got up grabbed a bottle of gin and shoved it at him.

"Yes sir!" Toby said and took the gin and hurried off into the living room.

"Why did you take them in?" He asked for the second time today.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." she said. She yawned "I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning Mr. T" she said and smiled then went off to her room. She wasn't completely tired but the less arguments she had with Mr. Todd the better.

He sat there picking at the pie as Jack came up from the spare room. "what are you doing here?" Sweeney said with no patients in his voice.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Mrs. Lovett took us in for a few days. And you would be?" Jack asked the man. _His hair is more messed up then Barbossa's..._the thought to himself and grinned.

"Sweeney Todd" he said.

"Care for a shave?" Mr. Todd asked him while playing with his razor.

Jack reached his arm out. "No mate, i'm happy with this" He said.

"Well if you change your mind you know where to find me." He gripped his razor and left to go up to the upper level of the building.

Jack looked at the door that He had just left from. "An odd one isn't he." He said and sauntered out of the shop and down to the closest bar. When he stepped in he in no time recognized the face of Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack hollered across the bar and approached him.

"Captain! Where have you been? The majority of the crew are about at bars. Elizabeth and Will managed to get into an inn and Tia Decided to stay at the pearl." He said about to take a swig of rum but before he could Jack took it and drank it.

"Marley and Me found a meat pie shop and the owner let us stay there. Her other tenants a little off though." Gibbs raised an eye brow at him. Jack wasn't the one to call someone a little off.

"Ay Jack, but soon we will be back on the pearl." Gibbs said ordering another Rum.

"Ay" he said finishing off the last bit of rum. When no one was looking he reached over the counter and grabbed the bottle of rum.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Gibbs" he said and left the bar, rum in hand.

The next morning at five o'clock Marly and Jack got up and left for the docks. The weather was still a bit gloomy but it always tended to be that way. When they got to the docks they sighted about half the crew.

Jack walked over to Mr. Gibbs as soon as he arrived. "Mr. Gibbs! Where prey tell is the rest of the bloody crew?" He asked flailing his arms around.

"apparently some jumped ship captain." He paused. "Figuratively of course."

Jack looked around Marly, Barbossa, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, Tia Dalma, Elizabeth, Will, Pintel, Regettie, Gibbs, and a few men from Sao Fengs crew. "well we have enough but it wouldn't kill us to pick up a few more people."

"Well we can deal with that later" Barbossa spoke.

"Tia, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel and Regettie can start to patch up the holes on the lower deck and the rest of us can start to fix up the upper deck." Jack said almost to himself but before he knew it people were all over about the black perl trying to find spare materials they needed. Barbossa began to approach Jack.

"You best start to find some new crew members, Jack. This time, don't sit in a bar and find people who are half dead to fight. It's going to take a lot more than that." Before Jack could manage a response he continued. "I'm sure even you could handle that task." He said and strode off to the ship. Jack immediately thought of two people, But it would take a lot of work to get them to agree.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Of Gin and Rum_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Sweeney Todd. If I did this wouldn't be a Fanfiction.

**A/N: Heres chapter two! I hope you like it! And also, I am still a bit under the weather so yet again, the proofing skills are a bit worse then normal. And there is a twinge of OOCness in this chapter-so sorry I had to do it. I will try to not do it again!**

While the black pearl was being re-constructed business was still slow. Back at Mrs. Lovetts pie shop Toby was wiping down a few tables for the dinner time rush. Even in the summer they did get at least a few people in there for dinner. It was just that people didn't want hot pies in the summer. Mr. T was just starting to shave people this morning. His business was usually the same round-year. Mrs. Lovett was down stairs cutting up bodies and starting to make the first pies of the day. The hatch opened abruptly and a person slid down. She sighed and pulled the body over to start to create her pies.

A few hours later it began to get dark and the rain just as yesterday began to get a little harder. Marley was hammering on a pice of wood to block a hole and then cut it down to size when Barbossa approached her.

"' 'S not straight" He said as the monkey climbed down his arm.

Marley stopped hammering and got up. "Well maybe you should bloody fix it then." The said comely and shoved the hammer at him, keeping her temper she stalked off to go help Elizabeth lift a pile off wood that surprisingly, wasn't knocking her over.

Barbossa shoved the hammer at Reggettie who was scrambling around trying to find his eye. "Fix it!" he barked then trudged across deck to go lecture a crew member who was apparently, doing _something_ wrong.

Sweeney Todd was perched on the stool that sat by his window. He was looking, waiting, for the scum who ruined his life. Mrs. Lovett always told him to let go, and what's done in done. He couldn't let go. There was no one that could ever replace his dear Lucy.

Mrs. Lovett walked up the stairs to go check on Mr. Todd. She did worry about him sometimes. He was no longer Benjamin Barker. He was not wrong when he said that that man was dead.

She opened the door to find him sulking at the window. "Mr. T is not good for you to always stare out that window."

He did not answer, he only shifted. He noticed the docks by afar from his window. The one with black sails particularly. He had never scene a ship with black sails before, even when we was in Australia.

"Mr. T are you listening to me?" Mrs. Lovett said to him pulling her hands on her hips.

"Yes" he said to her still examining the ship.

"Then what did I say?" She asked.

"Something about pies." He took a wild guess still not glancing at her.

"Mr. T, when will you ever start listening to me?" She said stepping closer to him. Still no response. "Oh, its no use just staring out a window, love." she paused. "What are you looking for?" she asked him.

"Nothing." he replied. Her mouth began to form a frown as she sighed. He could never hold up an conversation for long. She strode back across the barber shop and left.

Soon the sky was completely dark, part from the night, the other half from smoke. Marely and Jack strode down the dingy place called Fleet Street. They had just rounded the corner. "How are you going to find new crew members who aren't drunken or half dead? I really could with without reliving when you were tryin' to find 99 soles for Jone's crew." Marely said.

"Love, i'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I already have two people in mind." He said reaching into his pocket.

"And who do you propose that would be?" Marley asked quite frustrated with him.

"who do you think?" He asked grinning.

Marely stopped in her tracks. "You can't get them to join!" she said pointing to the side of he street that the pie shop would be on.

" 'course I can. Im-" She cut him off.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" She mocked.

" The lass will be easy, its the barber that 'ill be 'ard." He said opening the door to the pie shop.

" Mrs. Lovett can I have a word?" Jack asked in his charming voice. Marely rolled her eyes, said hello to Mrs. Lovett and walked down into the spare room.

"Sure, Love take a seat." She said rolling out pie dow.

"Where have you always fancied to go?" Jack asked nonchalantly taking a seat in the stool at the counter.

"Well I have always wanted a life around the sea." she said and paused. "Why do you ask?" he grinned. It was going to be a lot easier then he thought.

"Well, we are currently short a few crew members and seeing as you mentioned that shop was slow and since you have always wanted to be by the ocean" he paused "so how would you feel about being a temporary pair of extra hands on the pearl?" He said slyly. He always seemed to have a silver tongue with women, no one quite knew why.

"Really? Well shop is quite slow, you will have to talk to Mr. T about it though, he probably wont be so agreeable. But I would love to. What am I going to do with Toby?" she asked.

"Well you could take him with you if you cant leave him with anyone else. 'snot the best place for a lad to be." He said.

"How long will it be for" She asked.

"Until I pick up some new members, it should not take too long." he said.

"Well, maybe I could leave him with my friend who lives across town If it is just for a little while." she said mixing up the bowl of meat.

"Perfect, so does Mr. Todd have the same love for the sea that you do?" He asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"Well, not really but I'm sure you can convince him." she said even though she knew that he will be no where as near as easy to convince as she was. She had always had a weakness for the sea.

"Ay then, Marely will have to teach you how to handle a sword then." He said getting up.

"Oh, ok then." Mrs. Lovett said to him hesitantly as she started to spoon the "meat" into the crust.

He grinned a toothy smile and trudged off up the stairs to go talk to the barber. Jack opened the door causing a small bell to go off. Sweeney turned around knowing that it was not the walk that Mrs. Lovett normally had. She would come up quietly instead of barging in.

Meanwhile, in the living room Marely was sweeping up the floor figuring she would help out at least a little bit. She bagan to sing to herself quietly.

_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours and by the powers_

_where we will well roam_

_yo, ho, haul together_

_hoist the colours high_

_heave, ho, theeves and beggers_

she was cut of by a young boy walking in the room.

"What are you singing?" Toby asked her falling onto the couch."Just an old pirate song" She said wondering if she should tell him the true meaning of the song.

"Can you teach it to me?" he asked. She grinned

"Of course, love" she said putting the broom aside.

Back in the Barber shop Jack sparrow barged into the shop.

"Come for a shave?" he said pulling out his "friend"

"No, but I come with a proposition." Jack said walking over to him. No one had ever dared talk to Sweeney so openly. Well, most people were terrified to walk passed him much less talk to him.

"And what would that be?" Sweeney said a small spark of curiosity in his voice.

"You look like you need some stress relieve don't you Mr. Todd?" Jack said resting one hand on the wall.

"What are you getting at?" Sweeney said not wanting to sit there and listen to Jack spend three hours trying to ask a question.

Jack sighed feeling that this man would have the same answer anyway you put it.

"Mate, i'm short crew members I need a few extra, only temporary until we can find some new ones…" Sweeney just stared at him like he had five heads. He actually wanted him, Sweeney Todd, to work as a crew member? He had to be completely crazy.

Jack looked at him unsure of himself. "Well...i could teach you how to use a sword." he said. Sweeney mulled it over quickly, a sword was just like a bigger razor wasn't it? He could still practice, and he was sure of the fact that Mrs. Lovett already said yes. Damn her.

"only, a short while." Sweeney said. There was a meschiviouse glint in his eye. He had a feeling that he would like the sword. He also felt, he could get some good practice for judge Turpin fit in.

When Jack arrived back down stairs we was shocked to not only see Marley and Mrs. Lovett down stairs but Tia Dalma as well feasting on a fresh meat pie.

"Shipwreck cove?" Mrs. Lovett questioned. Apparently Tia had mentioned something and they had to give an explanation.

"Where the brethorin court meets."

"What's the brethorin court?" She asked still slightly confused. Jack came over with a drunken glide and started to speak. "There are nine pirate lords. They all hold one of the nine pieces of eight" He let slip. He really didn't think that she was going to go run off the the East India Trading Company and turn them in.

"Ah, well why do you need to meet?" Mrs. Lovett

"Are you familiar with the East India Trading Company?" Marley questioned.

"Yes, you see a few men from them around here every once in a while." Mrs. Lovett said.

"They are planning to abolish piracy and we need to fight." Marely said.

"Ah" Mrs. Lovett stated and pulled out a bottle of gin and a bottle of rum.

"would anyone care for a glass?"


	3. Chapter 3

Of Gin and Rum

Flipflopper333

A/N: sorry this is short i didn't have a lot of time but wanted to get something up. this is really rushed and i must say a little OOC but i have to do it to my dismay. There is probably a line or two that you would recognize from the movie. also, i have figured out where I'm going with it and the end is going to be mostly AU. i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If i owned Jack sparrow or Sweeney Todd i would not be writing Fan Fiction.

The past few days were spent patching up the pearl and attempting to teach Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd some handy work with a sword. Sweeney seemed to have a knack with it as opposed to Mrs. Lovett who had quite some time picking up the way of handling it.

The pearl was almost in working condition it would only take about another day to fix it before they could go join the brethren court.

The weeks weather was finally starting to look up at least a little bit instead of the constant down pours.

The morning started to come to an slow end as noon approached. Mrs. Lovett was wiping up the table, no matter how many or how little costumers she got there always seemed to be a mess. The was just about to put the washcloth down as it hit her; she had never told Toby that she would be leaving. She dropped the washcloth onto the counter as she went to go find him. How would she brake it to him? He would be crushed, but a pirate ship was no place for a young boy to be. she wasn't even completely sure of herself of the decision she was making.

She quietly entered the living room to find him on the couch. "Toby, We have to talk." She said.

"Yes mum?" Toby said and looked up at her from the fire. She felt a pang of guilt.

"How would you feel about visiting your auntie Charlotte for a little while?" Mrs. Lovett asked. The only person she could think of was her old friend Charlotte. She loved kids so she most likely wouldn't mind.

"I have an Auntie Charlotte? Your sending me away!" Toby bolted up from his laying position.

"No love, calm down. Mr. Todd and I got offered to go somewhere for just a little, little, while and we agreed. I promise it would only be a little while. and technically you don't have an Auntie Charlotte she's just my old friend." Mrs. Lovett said as he laid back down.

"Why can't I come?" Toby inquired.

"Its not a place for children, Toby." Mrs. Lovett said. He wasn't making this any easier for her.

"Would I like Charlotte?" He asked.

"She's a very nice lady Toby I'm sure you would like her." She assured.

"Is she married to someone like Mr. Todd?" He asked a with the smallest spec of fear in his eyes. At this Mrs. Lovett snorted a laugh.

"Love, Mr. T isn't that bad." she told him.

"Is she?" He asked again.

"No Love, she's not married." Mrs. Lovett said.

"Oh,...Well when are you leaving?" He asked Nellie who was terribly uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure, anytime tomorrow or after." Mrs. Lovertt said to him.

"That soon??" He asked her his eyes widening.

"I'm sorry love." She said pulling him into a hug. This kid was amazing with the guilt trip.

Meanwhile at the Pearl they were just finishing patching things up. Elizabeth approached Tia Dalma and Marley who were sitting up against the side of the ship.

"Do you think Soe Feng will honor the call?" She asked. The question had been burning inside of her unill this moment. She hadn't known why she didn't ask in the first place. She debated about asking Jack but after what she did to him she still wasn't sure how to approach him. she knew she missed him but she couldn't tell him that much less will. Will had just been to distant lately. As much as she hated to admit it they wanted completely different life-styles. He never wanted to be a pirate he wanted to be a blacksmith. She had always wanted to be a pirate.

"I cannot say" Marely said looking down.

"There is an evil on these seas, That even the most Blood 'tersy pirates have come to fear." Tia Dalma told her.

"Dav-" Elizabeth was cut off by Marely nodding.

The day soon wore into night as they crew dispersed around the town yet again. The next day they would finally set sail for the beathorine court.

Jack and Marely strode along back Fleet street. When they walked in they came face to face with Mrs. Lovett.

"We finally finished patching up the pearl." Jack said as he took a seat at the stool.

"We are leaving tomorrow." Marely said walking over to the counter.

"Oh, what time?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Dawn. do you think you could leave then.?" Marely asked taking a meat pie from the rack.

"Yes, of course" Mrs. Lovett said taking out a few plates from under the counter.

"So then its settled! we leave at dawn!" Jack shot up so go upstairs and inform Sweeney of this.

"So why is Mr. T never down here?" Marley asked Nellie who was taking some pies out from the oven to cool.

"Well, he's not to sociable" Nellie said trying to fined a simple way to put it.

"Has 'e always been like 'dis?" Marely asked.

"No not until a few months ago actually." Mrs. Lovett divulged.

"What 'append?" She asked.

"Well fifteen years ago there was a judge who assaulted his wife her name was lucy. He sentenced him to 15 years in australia. Now he's back and trying to get his revenge on him." Nellie summarized. She really didn't see the harm in telling her. But then again her better judgment didn't always work.

"Ah," Marely spoke as she took a bite out of her pie.

Meanwhile, Upstairs Jack barged into the Barber shop to find Mr. Todd with his sleeve covered in blood.

"Mate? What happened?" Jack said all-to calmly.

"Why are you here?" Sweeney said anger growing in his voice. but he had to admit, he was confused. He was way to calm about it. Perhaps Mrs. Lovett was right. Maybe he would have been all-to used to seeing death.

"Just telling 'ya that we're leavin' at dawn tomorrow and to be ready." He reached for his pistol just to be safe. Sweeney walked over still clutching his already-bloody razor.

"If you speak of this again..."He trailed off pointing the razor to his throught.

"Mate, Its not as if i haven't killed before." Jack said pointing his pistol at him. Sweeney's mind wandered. He hadn't met one person, to point something determining life or death at him. at him!

"Dawn. Tomorrow." Sweeney said still not removing his razor. All Jack did was flash him a toothy grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Gin and Rum

-Chapter Four-

A.N.: sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter. I have had so many essays due and most of my creativity had gone into them. I will try to get a chapter up within the next two weeks before i go to visit family for Spring Brake. I probably can but i cant promise anything, sorry!! (please try to ignore the mediocre-ness of this)

The next morning came rather quickly. Before the sun completely came up Mrs. Lovett walked Toby over to her friend Charlottes. She had a very pale complexion and had very light brown hair. They had been friends since they were young. Charlotte was always the type who came up with grand schemes but then would be afraid to actually do them. Saying good bye to Toby was tough, a painful good bye. It was only going to be for a little while though.

They all soon arrived at the ship to see the majority of the crew around deck, with one exception. Jack drunkly glided across the deck to approach Barbossa.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Jack inquired.

"Soe Feng proposed a trade. She is now aboard his ship headed for shipwreck cove." Hector said simply striding across deck as Jack followed.

"What would he want with 'Lizabeth?" Jack followed him to the mast casually.

"He thinks she is Calypso." He answered.

"What 'appens when he finds out she's not?" Jack continued.

"I'm sure Mrs. Swann can figure something out. Now where are these crew members you promised me?" Barbossa grinned with slight amusement waiting to see what Jack came up with.

He swung his arm and pointed to Nellie and Sweeney. "They don't look much like sailors." Barbossa said flatly, his faint grin becoming non-existent.

"Ye asked for people who weren't at a bar, and they were not" Jack said wittily.

Meanwhile across deck Marly had went to grab Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd some clothes that weren't so...clean.

"I cant believe you dragged me into this." Mr. Todd said looking at mrs Lovett who was taking in the sea side.

"No worries love, you'll 'ave fun." Mrs. Lovett said quite oblivious to the situation.

"I haven't had fun in 16 years I'm not about to start now." Sweeney said to her.

"Love, stop brooding about the judge and let it go until we get back" she said just as Barbossa trudged across deck with Jack following behind.

"So your the the victims that ol' Jack decided to bring onto the pearl ay?" Barbossa leaned up against the side of the ship.

Mr. Todd didn't say a word for, he was not used to talking to him so freely, except Mrs. Lovett.

"Err, i suppose?" Mrs. Lovett half answered, half questioned. Marly came up from below ship with one of her outfits and one of Jacks and handed them to Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett.

"Go get changed then come back your needed hands." Marly said and then walked over to Pintel who was attempting to tie a rope around the side of the ship.

Barbossa laughed at Mrs. Lovetts comment and just walked away and started Barking orders. Jack merely sneered and then chased after Barbossa. "YOU CANT GIVE ORDERS ITS MY SHIP"

A while later when they had completely made it out to sea Marly was sitting with Mrs. Lovett moving some barrels around.

"So who is everyone?" Mrs. Lovett asked. Marly sat down on a barrel and so did Mrs. Lovett.

"That over there is Captain Barbossa" Marly pointed to the scraggily looking man standing at the mast.

"He's the one who lead a mountainy upon Captain Jack, yes you know the story." Marly said.

"But Jack said 'e killed 'im" Mrs. Lovett said.

"Ay, he did. Tia Dalma brought him back from the dead to rescue dear 'ol Jack"

"You had to rescue him?" she questioned.

"From Davy Jones locker. I will get to that after. That over there" She pointed to Tia Dalma. "Is Tia Dalma"

"The one who brought Barbossa back?"

"Yes, now she is Really Calypso, she was bound in human form by Davy Jones and the first Brethren Court, i am assuming you know of him. Thats why we are going back to Shipwreck cove to un-bind her. You see Me, Elizabeth and Jack are bent on Fighting the Royal Navy who has captured Davy Jones and using him to control the sea. Thats why we need the Brethren Court." Marly said.

"wow, how are you going to do that? You mean he really did cut out 'is heart?" Mrs. Lovett asked dumbstruck.

"Yes, its a long story but to put in simple terms we need to go to the brethren court to un-bind Calypso and get this war going other wise we will all die." Marly Said bluntly her patients wearing thin but also not wanting to divulge everything just yet. quickly changing the subject she continued

"That over there is Pintel and Reggettie they were part of Barbossas crew before he lead a mutiny upon Jack. Over there is Cotton and his parrot. He had gotten his tongue cut out and taught the parrot to talk for him, no one is quite sure how." Marly said pointing over to him.

Mrs. Lovett had a look of awe and on confusion as she looked at all the crew members. She had scene many people in her live time ranging from Beggars to the people with the Highest power for miles but she had never scene people like this. They were all so different and unique unlike London where most looked like mannequins with their corsets.

"That is Will Turner" She pointed at a good-looking man who was fiddling around with a map. "He was a blacksmith in Port Royal but then when Jack came along and he got sucked into one of Jacks plans he began to go out to sea more. He does have some pirate blood though because his dad is Bootstrap Bill Turner who is now bound to the Dutchman. He and Elizabeth Swann, shes not here right now, were engaged to be wed but it was all interrupted when they were going to be arrested for piracy but they escaped that but long story short, they are yet to be married." Marly said.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him, a fine looking man but he looked completely out of his niche. He didn't look like he should be on a ship much less want to be on one. He almost in the faintest way reminded her of Ben. Besides the looks and all. Just something about him. Then she scanned the rest of the ship to find Sweeney. She finally spotted him talking to Jack.

"So thats what all this shit is about?" Sweeney said bluntly finishing tying a rope. Jack had just told him why he actually needed to be on the ship.

"I wouldn't call it that. Your not half bad with a sword" Jack handed a spare one to him. "When the time comes you bloody know what to do." Jack said and staggered off rum in hand.

Within two days they arrived at shipwreck cove. Only some left the ship while the rest of the crew stayed on board. Jack, Barbossa, Marly, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett left the ship and walked into a room that was filled with pirates from the farthest corners of the Earth. Jack and Barbossa stuck their swords into a globe that already had six in it.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Gin and Rum

_Flipflopper333_

A.N.: Ok i felt really inspired for this tonight(most-likely because i have nothing else to do because im sick) so i decided to put this one out before next week and Spring brake. If i feel up to it and my workload isn't that bad then i could possibly get another chapter up, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own sweeney or jack..damn-it.

There was loud murmurs and banter bouncing around the room. Eventually Barbossa managed to settle all this ruckus.

"At this time please present your nine pieces of eight. Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd exchanged confused glances but dared not speak a word. The scrawny man with the wooden eye walked around the room collecting the "nine pieces of eight" into a wooden bowl.

Sweeney leaned over to say something to Marly. "Those aren't nine pieces of eight, their just pieces of junk." Sweeney said.

"You see, when the first Brethren court met they all had one thing in common. Completely broke." Marly said.

"Then why don't you rename it?" Mrs. Lovett chimed in.

"Well what are we supposed to call it? The nine pieces of whatever shit we have in our pockets at the time? Yes. Lovely" Marly stated sarcastically.

The man with the bowl soon strode over to Jack. He reached his hand up to a piece he had in his hair but then withdrew.

"We still haven't heard from the ninth pirate lord and im as content as a cucumber to wait." Jack said.

"Soe Feng is Dead." Elizabeth Swann barged through the doors. "He fell to the flying dutchman and named me captain." She said jamming her sword into the globe. There were loud outbursts throughout the room but eventually it was settles yet again by none other than Barbossa.

"Their just giving the bloody title away now." Jack said with a few snickers.

"LETS GET ON WITH THE MEETING NOW." Barbossa voiced and stepped off the table.

"So to get right to the point we need to fight the Royal Navy, the song had been sung. We need to free Calypso." He finally said.

"She was our enemy then she will be our enemy now!" A round man stood up and protested. A taller man stood up.

"We need to free Calypso!" he shouted with a chain reaction along the room resulting in fist fights.

"This is madness" Mrs. Lovett said standing behind them.

"This is politics" Marly and Jack said in unison.

Barbossa set off a gun shot making everyone calm down. "Yes! i know she was our enemy but her in human form has opened the door to becket in his ilk! Back ago we fought our problems from the sweat on our brows and the strength of our backs-" He shouted making every one stop and think.

"So we must fight!" Jack said raising one hand half way up in the process of cutting Barbossa off..

"An act of war can only be declared by the pirate king." Barbossa argued.

"Cannot!" Jack protested like an infant.

"Can to!"

"You made that up!" Jack yelled.

"Fine, i Call upon Captain Tege. Keeper of the Codes." Barbossa smiled causing a look of pure terror to spread across his face.

An older looking Jack sparrow came down the stairs followed by two men carrying a large book that read "Codex" on the table.

"Its the code" Ragettie whispered under his breath in awe.

"As set forth by Morgan and Barthamu." Pinted continued.

Sweeney glanced at Mrs. Lovett who was staring at the Code. Tege whistled as a dog came into the room. Pintel and Reggettie looked as if they were about to protest but then Tege cut them off.

"Sea Turtles mate" Tege grinned and opened the Codex with the key the dog had brought in. He skimmed a few pages when he finally said something.

"Ah, Barbossa is right." Tege said as Jack scowled and walked over to read it. He muttered the law and all you could hear is "Parley."

"There hasn't been a Pirate king since the first court and i don't see it happening now." A man said.

"Why?" Mrs. Lovett leaned over to Marly.

"You see the king is elected by popular vote and they only ever vote for themselves." Marly answered.

"I call for a vote" Jack said with a grin there was a few mumbles but then people calmed themselves.

"Mistres Chang!" A woman said.

"Gentleman Jocan!" The names followed though out most of the pirate lords.

"Barbossa" Barbossa said rolling his eyes.

"Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth said with a shrug as everyone looked at jack who had not yet voted.

"Elizabeth Swann." He said with a grin.

"What?" Elizabeth asked confused as their was a uproar with everyone.

"So you all will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack asked. just then Tege's guitar string broke.

Everyone settled down. As Mistres Cheng rose.

"I say you captain Swann, King of the brethren Court." She said.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn we're at war." She said with a smile and looked toward jack who returned the smile.

Later on on the pearl after most of the ships had been readied most things calmed down in preparation for the following morning. Mrs. Lovett walked over to Sweeney who was looking quite sullen looking at all the ships.

"Whats wrong love?" Mrs. Lovett asked already knowing the answer.

"If we didn't come the judge could have been dead already." He said not looking at her.

"Love, Calm down you'll get him when we get back." She said putting one hand on his shoulder. He still stared blankly at the sea but withdrew one of his razors which was next to the pocket that his sword hung from. He examined it. Mrs. Lovett looked at it as well as him with a small sigh she looked across deck so see Elizabeth and Will arguing about something she couldn't hear as she stormed off.

"Stop ease-dropping my pet." Sweeney said passing a glance at her.

"I wasn't!" Mrs. Lovett protested snapping back to look at him.

"Yes, I know pet." He said looking back at his razor with a longing expression on his face with a sigh from Mrs. Lovett

As the time passed Jack came over and went to talk to Sweeney.

"'Ello mate." Jack said taking a swig of rum. Sweeney looked up at him really fighting the need to slit his throat.

"How are you this fine evening?" Jack said obviously drunker then usual, but then one would have to be listening to Will and Elizabeths chronic fighting.

"What do you want?" Sweeney gave him a death stare.

"What is it _You _want _Most_?" Jack smiled handing his a compass.

"Its a compass." Sweeney said deadpan.

"But not any ordinary compass. You see, this compass does not point north. It points to what you really want most." Jack said wriggling it around in front of his face.

"Thats ridiculous." He responded.

"It worked for me mate." Jack said as sweeney reluctantly took it from him just to get the man to stop yammering away. He opened it knowing it would point nowhere since Lucy was obviously not here.

He was dumbfounded to see the needle stop pointing south. He was almost afraid to turn around when he saw Mrs. Lovett he snapped it closed looking angry.

"It DOES NOT WORK" He emphasized shoving it back at him.

"Ah, Thats what poor 'lizabeth said. Look where not listening got her." He said with a swift hand motion towards the still running fight between her and Will. At this Sweeney scowled his sweeney-Esc scowl and stalked off with Jack following him.

"You know it works mate, admit it." Jack said grinning his toothy smile.

A.N.: I hope you liked it! Sorry for the compass part. Had to put that in there R&R!!


	6. Chapter 6

Of Gin and Rum

_Flipflopper333_

A.N: Ok so i put a ton of time into this chapter so i could get it done before i leave for vacation. (Tomorrow! yay!). I will have one more chapter Left in this story and i am currently debating whether to add more after that. (i.e. sequel? if i have a good enough idea for that one.) Also, i am terrible with fight-scenes so i hope you like it. And sorry about minor OOCness. Also, i will probably have the last chapter up maybe next Wednesday because i can work on it on the plane. please R&R! And i know for a fact there are mistakes in here but i can't for the life of me find them right now and i want to get this up so i will re-post once I'm back. Also, The part about the "red diamond" well, i couldnt think of the name and you know if there is a ship The Black Pearl why cant there be a Red Diamond? ;)

Soon the sun rose over the horizon as the enormous fleet of ships set out to sea. On the Pearl Barbossa was gathering the last of the Nine pieces of eight as Ragettie and Pintel were getting Tia Dalma from the brig.

Marly watched as Mrs. Lovett walked along the side of the ship with Elizabeth who were checking things with some people. Mr. Todd's gaze lingered on Mrs. Lovett for a second until his facial expression changed drastically and he stormed across deck to move some crates that were filled with gun powder. Marly walked over though groups of people until she got to him.

"Ye know that there is a big difference between what ya' want to do and what ya' should do mate." Marly said helping carry a barrel.

"What?" Sweeney asked her not catching what she was aiming at.

"You should always do what you want. Not what you should do." Marly said.

"Why are you telling me this?" He said dropping a crate next to a pole. "And if your supposed to be doing what you want and your not doing what your supposed to wouldn't it be not doing what you want?"

"Thats besides the point. After a while people start to confuse them. They start second guessin' them selves." She said.

"And?" He asked impatiently.

"And you should let go of the past 'cuz ye cant go back no matter how much you want to. You have to look at what you have. It may not be the same or as good but its there. You just 'ave to open your mind to it. Life's too short mate, unless your Davy Jones..." She said and trailed off. The other night Jack, the little drunken birdie who had given her the idea about Sweeney, had mentioned somethings about the compass.

Within a half hour people were gathered around a tied up Tia Dalma. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were all the way in the back of the crowd. They couldn't see what was really going on until the woman began to get taller, taller, and taller. Everyone bowed at that point causing them to under utter bafflement. Barbossa started talking to her, almost a plea of help and fear. She grinned but then started to shout unrecognizable words. She then began to crumble into crabs. Anyone could tell the words going through Sweeney and Mrs. Lovetts minds: _What the hell._

When everything settled Mr. Gibbs walked over to Jack. "Is that it?"

"No" He said as the sky began to form storm clouds and thunder, but not rain. The pirate ships made their way across the wide, blue sea.

"The enemy is here! Lets take her!" Someone from the crowd shouted. From the mist you could make out the outline of one ship. Everyone started to shout but the shouts began to fade as more outlines of ships began to appear, drastically outnumbering the pirate ships. At that moment, there was complete silence except for the green parrot that fled from the ship. People began to run around preparing things frantically, some not doing anything still in amazement at the fleet of ships that was across from them.

The pirates soon turned to Elizabeth looking for some form of direction. She got up on a post and began to speak. "LISTEN TO ME!" She shouted catching every last persons attention. "We are going to fight. I don't care how many bloody ships their are! And what are they going to see? Filthy urchins or Pirates? By the strength of our backs and the sweat of our brows, We will fight, and they will die." She screamed as barbossa looked up.

"HOIST THE COLOURS!" Marly shouted catching Elizabeths gaze. Soon the pirates were pulling up the flags to every ship, vessel, or boat there was, Every place with a different flag. Just as they were raised The Black Pearl began to move forward as the flag ship as did The Flying Dutchman. The storm clouds then began to become darker and water started to pour down. As The Dutchman and The Pearl began to go in circles around a whirl pool. People maniacally started going from ship to ship. This was it.

Marly slipped beneath the deck of the Flying Dutchman and walked into one cabin She saw Davy Jones rummaging through some things frantically but she spotted something on his table first.

"Looking for this?" She asked holding up a silver, heart shaped, music box. He whipped around "Give me that" He said as she through it across the room at him.

"Its been too long Jones" She said walking around the room looking at the grime coated trinkets.

"Aye Mrs. Wild, Ten years since ye served your last sentence?" He asked sticking the music box into his coat.

"Ten years" Marly confirmed.

" So what brings you here now?" He asked suspiciously

" I'm with the pearl now, and just for old times sake." She said cousiousely moving one hand to clutch her sword.

"Ah, So what happened to The Red Diamond?" He asked clutching his sword aswell.

"Well, I was doing time aboard a ship and what do you know the demonic captain sunk her and i was left ship-less." Marly said.

"And what would be your business here?" He snapped. "I'm assuming its not for another sentence"

"I had this i thought you might want it." She pulled Tia Dalma's matching music box and tossed it to him.

"How did you get this?" He snarled.

"Shes no longer with us." Marly grinned as he stormed above ship and looked at the sky. His curiosity formed into blind fury.

Meanwhile, Jack slunk into the inner part of the ship managing not to be scene. He had Marly go distract Davy Jones so he could slip in to get the chest. As he went to go fetch the chest Sweeney was looking around at all the Dutchman's crew members. He wasn't even sure this wasn't a nightmare. They were fish-like, not human. Not Human? Sweeney blinked trying to focus on what he had just scene, but it didn't go away. Before he could react one of the members from the Royal Navy came up to him but he subconsciously blocked it with his sword. He managed to get him across the neck before he got to his neck first. Then he went across deck, sword in one hand, razor in the other.

Back on the Dutchman Jack came running up from below ship, chest in hand. He collided into none other than, Davy Jones.

"And what do you intend to do with that, with no key?" The squid like man started to swing his sword around at Jack as Jack just dodged the blows.

"I have the key!" Jack bluffed.

"Uh, No ya don't" He snorted pulling out a key from under his tentacles. Just as he was about to stab Jack, Jack fled and managed to get up on part of the mast as Davy Joined morphed out of the pole.

They began to fight. Swing after Swing, Jack swung the sword at his tentacle that held the key. He let out a scream as he went for Jack. Jack, being quick on his feat, grabbed the nearest rope and jumped. He swung around pulling out his pistol and shot Davy Jones square in the hand causing the chest to fall down to the deck. Jack swung down to the deck and began to search for it.

Sweeney pulled his sword from one of Davy Jones crew members and turned around to see Mrs. Lovett just barely defending herself against a member of the royal navy She was anything but one to kill someone. She worked with killing, didn't actually do it though. Sweeney fought his way through the barbarous coud. Just as about the man was about to end Mrs. Lovetts life a razor slid across his neck from behind and rubies fell. As Mrs. Lovett looked up she saw Sweeney Todd already across the other side of the deck fending off someone.

Jack finally spotted the chest. He grabbed it and now went on his journey to kind the key. Back on the other side of the Dutchman Will had just gone from telling his father that it was him and he was going to stab the hart. He had made a promise and he intended to keep that one. Finally Jack found the key. He rested the black chest on the ground and turned the key as the chest opened He slipped his hand around the beating heart and when he looked up he saw Will cornered by Davy Jones and Elizabeth on the ground looking with fear. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were still on the pearl but were close enough to see what was happening.

"Do you feel dead?" Davy Jones walked closer and closer to will.

"Do you?" Jack yelled as Davy Jones whipped around to see Jack holding his stump of a sword to the heart. Elizabeths face changed from fear to brief hope.

"Your a cruel man Jack Sparrow" Davy said with a small, evil grin.

"Cruel a matter of perspective." Jack counter played.

"Is it now?" Davy Jones grinned and whipped around and stabbed Will square in the heart. Everything within a one mile radius slowed down. Elizabeths face fell as she dove over to Will sobbing uncontrollably holding his face muttering stay with me's, and you will be fine. Jacks face twitched. He had two options. Davy Jones laughed and backed off a little as Wills father tackled him.

Davy took in a huge breath as he turned around to see jack holding his hand over wills that had pushed the sword through the heart. His tentacles began to curl as he looked up into the storm.

"Calypso" His breath was short as the sea goddess claimed him for herself. His body completely fell into the blue abyss.

Many of the crew members made their way over to will "Part of the crew, Part of the ship" they all spoke in unison.

Jack pulled Elizabeth off of Wills body and in one swift movement grabbed a rope and swung back over to the Pearl. The sky began to clear up and the Dutchman dove into the water. Elizabeth still clung to Jack sobbing. Mrs. Lovett recognized the sobs She heard them everyday from Lucy when Benjamin had been sentenced to Australia.

Mr. Gibbs and Marly walked over to Jack. "Do we go after the her?" He motioned towards Becett's Ship.

"Wait." Jack said.

"We will be a sitting duck" Barbossa argued.

Back in the Interceptor Beccett and his men were watching, waiting for the pearl to make a move.

"What is he doing?" One of his men asked.

"He expects us to honor our agreement" Beccett laughed. "Sorry Jack, its just good buisness"

"Go" Jack said as Mr. Gibbs ran to the wheal with Cotton as Marly began barking orders about cannons.

"What are you doing?" Barbossa yelped

"Wait for it." Jack said. Just then The Dutchman rose from the deep. Will was at the wheel as Elizabeth smiled widely and let go of Jack. The two ships went on both sides of The Interceptor. (Isn't that the name of it?)

A man ran over to Beccett. "What do we do?" He asked and people were frantically going about the ship.

"Its..." He paused. "Its just" Another pause. "Good business" He said as the man gaped at him and ran across the deck attempting to make an attack.

"Fire." Jack said to Gibbs as Gibbs yelled that causing a chain of "Fires!" to erupt. The cannons all blew at the same time braking through the Interceptor. Eventually the ship was completely in flames and pieces as the members of the royal navies bodies were lost in the sea for all of eternity.

The two ships turned to go back to the other pirate ships. The Dutchman pulled over to the Pearl to say final good-byes.

Jack strode over to the side aswell as Will who was carrying a chest.

"Keep her on the Pearl, it wouldn't be fair to let her rot away on an island while im gone waiting for just one day." Will said in one breath.

"Are you sure mate?" Jack said looking at him.

"It would be better for her." He said. He was rather reluctant about the situation.

"If your sure" Jack said.

"Can you get Elizabeth for me?" He asked.

"Can do mate." He paused. " until next time?" He said uneasily

Jack nodded and did the whole silent good-bye to Will and then went off to find Elizabeth to tell her to go to Will. Like she needed to be told? She walked over to him.

"I can't abandon you on an island." Will said studying her face.

"But-" she was about to say something but then Will interrupted her.

"Stay here, on the pearl with Jack. I can visit you sometimes. I just cant let you stay on an island alone for Ten years only waitng for one day." Will said.

She nodded. "So is this it?" She asked her eyes glazing over again.

"For now" He said and passed her the chest.

"It always belonged to you" He said with a small smile. She nodded letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Until then" He said leaning over and pressing his lips to hers not wanting to ever let go. When they pulled apart she said "Until then" and embraced him putting the chest aside for a moment.

The Dutchman soon pulled away from the Pearl as they went back to the other pirate ships that were celebrating whether it was doing a dance or tossing their hats in the air. The Black Pearl joined into the celebration.

"Its a shame an't it?" Mrs. Lovett told Sweeney.

"What is?" He asked tired whipping the last of the blood from his hand.

"That she can't see him for another Ten years." Sweeney looked at her deadpan but he could understand what she was talking about. It was almost the same situation with him and Lucy except he would never see Lucy again and he didn't control the sea.

Jack grinned across the ship to his father, Captain Tege, who had just thrown off his hat.

"Mr. Gibbs" Jack said.

"Yes Captain?" He asked cheerfully.

"you may throw my hat" Jack said handing him one of his most prized possessions.

"Aye captain!" He said and threw the hat.

"Now go and get it." He grinned as Gibbs looked around before going to retrieve it. Elizabeth walked up to him before she could say anything he stopped her.

"It will be fine love" Jack reassured her. He was never one to reassure things but he could do it, just this once. They went down to Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney.

"You think we can go back to London so you would whip up some meat pies for me crew?" Jack grinned.

"Sure Love" Mrs. Lovett said with a small grin and a laugh as they walked away.

"Do we have enough 'meet'" Sweeney asked currently unaware of the amount of killings that occurred from before they left..

"We still have some left." She said and grinned. As the Sun began to set the Pirates looked out onto the horizon to see the brilliant flash of green light.


	7. Chapter 7

_Of Gin and Rum_

Flipflopper333

A/N: It is finally the end! Its kind of sad actually. Perhaps i might do a sequel if i am feeling up to it. Although, i know for a fact i will be doing a Harry Potter fic through the point of few of Ginny and most likely (like 99 sure) of a POTC fan-fiction. (sparrabeth of course.) so i think this summer i will do some definite writing. And of course the random one-shot plot bunnies for a lot of stuff. Especially Sweeney Todd. Also, sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I am so close to the end of school i can almost taste it so bare with me please. Also, i am sorry for how it came out. ha ha

A few days had passed on the pearl. Everything was different now for Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa and the rest of the crew. Being a pirate was about being free. Now, they could finally rest and continue on with whatever adventure may come there way.

As for Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett? Well, after the epic battle on the Pearl they had gone back to London, back to their meat pie emporium and the infamous barber shop. Before they could say goodbye to the crew they had taken them back to the pie shop for a last round of meat pies.

Jack was sitting around one of the tables telling Toby all about his grand adventure on how they took down Davy Jones. Elizabeth was sitting with him listening and laughing at some exaggerated parts of the tale.

Sweeney was stalking around the shop: paranoia of not being able to kill the Judge setting in. He sat there, starring out the window until the moment came. His eyes brighten with a murderous glint. She gave one look to Mrs. Lovett that she returned with a smile as he went upstairs to finish his business with a certain Judge Turpin.

All the pirates were still hanging around getting waisted. Elizabeth came over to Mrs. Lovett at one point alone.

"You know how" Elizabeth took a brief pause "How Davy Jones heart was in a chest?" The words finally came out of her mouth.

"Yes, why?" Mrs. Lovett asked her pulling out a few bottles of gin and a few bottles of rum from underneath the countertop.

"Well, when Will...took his place...he had to cut out his own heart as well and put it in the chest." She said and stopped for a moment. "He asked me to keep it safe for him. I just...I don't think being on the Pearl is a particularly safe place to keep it. Would you mind if i let it here? With you?" She asked she had pulled the chest out from underneath something and pulled it up onto the counter.

"Of course!" Mrs. Lovett said to her, she was willing to help in any way she could. She was always a quite helpful person no matter who it was. Even it was keeping the heart of the new Davy Jones in a chest... in the basement.

Just then as Mrs. Lovett put the chest in a temporary hiding place Sweeney came back down the stairs wearing his coat to cover up some blood stains. He walked over to Nellie but said nothing.

"Ah love, feel better?" Nellie asked sweetly. He sighed, giving into the happiness and shook his head yes. A large smile was placed on her face.

"Don't look so happy." He told her his face still Sweeney-esque but with a twinge less harmful and perhaps even with slight amusement.

As the day started to wind down Jack walked over to Sweeney and raised a mug of Rum.

"Take what you can" Jack said to him flashing a toothy grin. Sweeney looked up at him wearily.

"Give nothing back" He held up his cup of Gin as they both took a swig out of their Gin and Rum.


End file.
